infinite (we can be forever but we don't)
by burpodeng
Summary: [JIKOOK/KOOKMIN] / "dikembalikan?" / jungkook balas tersenyum dan jimin tidak punya pikiran lain selain betapa menawannya senyum itu. bersama jungkook, ini tidak pernah menyakitkan. / or: "at last the wheel comes to a full circle" / REMAKE! from zenith's ending scene.


**infinite | jikook**

 **" _at last the wheel comes to a full circle."_**

* * *

Pagi itu dingin. Hari ke-15 bulan Desember.

Jimin memandangi Jungkook menyusun puluhan kaus putihnya ke dalam koper. Disusul buku catatan kecil hadiah dari Jimin tahun lalu—isinya lirik setengah jadi dan usaha gagal Jungkook dalam menggambar Jimin.

Tiga pasang Timberland diletakkan di tas yang lain lagi. Semua snapback dan beanie ditata rapi di celah antara susunan sepatu. Jimin tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba berpikir bahwa Jungkook sudah jauh lebih baik dalam mengepak barang. Tidak seperti saat dulu ketika mereka berlibur sepanjang akhir minggu di Jeju dan Jungkook tidak bisa menemukan sisa ruang di kopernya untuk menaruh sikat gigi.

Resleting ditutup. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk ranselnya seolah memastikan barang di dalamnya aman. Saat itulah Jimin menyadari Jungkook tidak mengepak _hoodie_ abu-abu-nya—hadiah dari Jimin di _anniversary_ ketiga mereka.

Meraih kain tebal yang warnanya mulai pudar, Jimin menunjukkan _hoodie_ -nya ke Jungkook. Tersenyum, "Dikembalikan?"

Jungkook mendongak dari kopernya yang barusan dikunci—1309, Jimin yakin kata sandinya tidak berubah. Ikut tersenyum. Sedikit canggung, tapi bagi Jimin, senyum Jungkook selalu menawan. Mungkin tidak lagi mendebarkan, tapi tetap saja menawan.

"Bukan," Jungkook menjawab sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya, "bukan dikembalikan. Hanya… simpan itu baik-baik demi aku, _yeah_?"

Jimin mengangkat alis, batinnya terpecah antara senang Jungkook meninggalkan sesuatu untuk dikenang dan sedih karena Jungkook pernah berjanji untuk selalu mengenakan _hoodie_ itu. "…agar apa?"

"Entahlah," Jungkook menegakkan badan, fokus sepenuhnya pada Jimin dan _hoodie_ abu-abu.

Jimin tidak sadar ia menahan napas sepanjang ia menunggu Jungkook untuk melanjutkan.

"Umm…," Jungkook terlihat berpikir begitu keras, Jimin bertanya-tanya apakah di dalam kepala Jungkook juga ada ribuan emosi campur-aduk yang tak bisa dilantunkan menggunakan kata-kata, "sebagai pengingat kalau kau pernah mencintaiku…?"

Jimin tersenyum lagi, jemarinya yang pendek menggenggam _hoodie_ -nya lebih erat tanpa sadar. "Aku _memang_ pernah mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Jungkook menjawab cepat, seolah-olah ia memang tahu. "Aku juga."

Jimin tahu Jungkook tidak berbohong. Tapi Jimin juga tidak tahu balasan apa yang Jungkook harapkan, jadi Jimin hanya tersenyum. Lagi.

"Aku juga pernah sangat, sangat mencintaimu." Jungkook berujar sambil menatap mata Jimin dalam-dalam dan Jimin bertanya-tanya mengapa manusia dan perasaan mereka bisa berubah dengan mudah.

" _Yeah_ ," Jimin tersenyum lagi, membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu. "… _yeah_."

" _It_ ' _s been real_ , Jimin." Jungkook balas tersenyum, tipe senyum yang Jimin tidak akan pernah bisa lupa sepanjang hidupnya. Senyum yang hanya milik Jimin, yang Jungkook tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain selain Jimin melihatnya.

Senyum itu membuat dada Jimin terasa rapat bahkan di penghujung seperti sekarang. Rapat, hanya saja tidak sehangat seharusnya ketika Jungkook tersenyum. Tidak ada kupu-kupu, tidak ada aliran listrik. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sebuncah rasa sayang dan rindu yang muncul ketika Jimin sadar bahwa hal tidak akan sama lagi setelah ini.

Manusia berubah. Perasaan mereka juga. Jimin menggumamkannya dalam hati saat ia menyaksikan Jungkook melangkah ke luar pintu.

Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Jimin dan Jungkook punya cukup banyak waktu untuk mengenal seluruh inci dari yang lain. Punya cukup waktu untuk mengisi hari satu sama lain dengan canda-tawa, ciuman sebelum tidur dan perayaan hari jadi yang sederhana. Punya cukup banyak waktu untuk jatuh cinta dan lebih jatuh lagi. Mereka punya cukup waktu, mungkin sedikit terlalu banyak hingga yang tersisa hanya kencan yang sekedar formalitas dan ciuman pagi tanpa rasa.

Jimin tidur dengan memeluk _hoodie_ abu-abu Jungkook erat-erat, berpikir tentang empat tahun kebelakang dan tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena ia pernah punya seorang Jeon Jungkook untuk menggoreskan paragraf indah di buku hidupnya yang masih panjang.

Jimin pernah mencintai Jungkook, Jungkook pun begitu.

Tapi tidak ada yang hadir selamanya di dunia. Bahkan dongeng paling romantis pun akan berakhir pada waktunya dan Jimin hanya bisa berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena dengan Jungkook, bahkan kata pisah pun tak terdengar menyakitkan.

Sedikit disayangkan, memang, apalagi setelah empat tahun bersama. Tapi tidak pernah menyakitkan.

Malam itu dingin. Hari ke-15 bulan Desember. Untuk pertama kali dalam empat tahun, Jimin tidur tanpa Jungkook di sisinya.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

versi jikook dari salah satu adegan terakhir di 'zenith'. _because nothing lasts forever and we all know it_.

 _yoongi mixtape will soon start a new concept in the entire fandom, tho._ INFIRES NATION.


End file.
